


The Crazy Squad

by HienSoul



Category: Batman (Comics), Toy Story (1995), Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Arkham, F/F, M/M, Sindy, Zombis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HienSoul/pseuds/HienSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En un mundo donde los bajos fondos son más seguros que el exterior, donde la ley y la ética cambia según el día, la gente intenta sobrevivir. A veces es necesario preguntarse ¿son más peligrosos los zombis o los que sobrevivieron a ellos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CAPITULO UNO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forveleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forveleth/gifts).



> Regalo de Amigo Invisible para skevarr (¡saluda, ruci!). No esperéis lógica alguna.

Se acerca a la mesa llena de tuercas, tornillos y relojes a medio montar y coge los auriculares que terminó de arreglar hace cinco minutos. Se los coloca y  ajusta, las grandes tuercas  desgastadas  que los adornan giran con un suave “click, clock”. El amanecer se va colando por la ventana y los rayos del sol que entran perezosos se reflejan en sus grandes gafas de aviador de cristales tintados de colores que lleva sobre la frente, entre mechones descolocados de su flequillo. Arrastra un poco los pies para comprobar que las ruedas de los patines están bien engrasadas y las cadenas que lleva colgando de los pantalones tintinean un poco. Se cruza la bandolera negra y se enfunda las manos en unos guantes de cuero sin dedos. Se dirige a la puerta, donde descansa un bate de beisbol desgastado con pinchos en uno de sus extremos. Lo agarra mientras hace algunos movimientos para relajar el cuello. Se pone las gafas, sube a tope el volumen de la música. La batería está bien cargada y tendrá para un par de horas de diversión.  
Es hora de matar algunos zombis.

 

\--------------------oooo-----------------------oooo----------------------------oooo---------------- 

 

En silencio. Si no hace ruido ellos no le oirán y podrá coger ese lote de comida que hay enganchado en la dichosa verja. Maldito equipo de suministro, se piensan que si bajan un poco con sus aviones los caminantes les morderán las pelotas o algo así. Ni que los putos muertos supiesen hacer saltos de altura. Sacude la cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos y alejarlos de Los Protegidos y centrarse en lo que tiene delante: una calle que parece sacada de un mundo post-apocalíptico. Qué gilipollez, es que lo es.  Coches volcados o abandonados, oxidados y con vegetación creciendo a través de ellos, basura por aquí y por allí, animales muertos de los que solo quedan los huesos porque ellos se han encargado de que no quede nada más. Ellos, los muertos. Los muertos que miraron más allá de la oscuridad y ahora observan la vida con ojos velados. Hay al menos una docena de ellos entre él y su objetivo. La bolsa que lanzan cada dos semanas los del equipo de suministros cada vez escasea más y el mercado negro se ha vuelto cada vez más caro. Necesita esa bolsa. Bufa y se quita los mechones castaños que le interfieren en la visión. Clava los ojos azules en el recorrido mental que ha esquematizado en su cabeza y se ha esforzado en memorizar desde hace más de diez minutos que lleva agazapado bajo un coche ruinoso. Se ajusta las cintas de la mochila que lleva a la espalda y respira hondo. Agarra el hacha de mano y sin pensárselo más sale de su escondrijo. Camina rápido y medio agachado hasta su siguiente obstáculo, la moto de su derecha. El plan es ir haciendo zigzag hasta llegar. Fácil, en teoría. Hace un eslalon  en el carrito de la compra hace meses olvidado y está a un par de metros cuando oye un ruido metálico, como de algo rozando con el pavimento. Se esconde tras el carrito y mira en todas direcciones, los caminantes se han parado y parece que también lo han escuchado. Está a punto de aprovechar que todos están volviéndose hacia otro lado cuando aparece. Ese majareta. Deslizándose a toda velocidad en sus patines, el ruido metálico que oía era el de ese maldito bate que lleva a todos lados rozando el asfalto. Va a chocar con uno de los caminantes cuando levanta el bate y con un movimiento digno de Home Run parte la cabeza putrefacta y sigue adelante tambaleándose apenas.

 

-Jodido entrometido de mierda-murmura entre dientes, se levanta de su escondite y sale corriendo a por el lote antes de que los demás reparen en él. Solo tiene a un par en su trayectoria que elimina sin mucho esfuerzo. Se encarama a la verja para desenganchar las cuerdas por las que se ha enganchado su preciado lote. Echa un vistazo por encima del hombro, el dichoso llanero solitario está saltando obstáculos y muertos.-Ah no, ni de coña.-Se apresura y con un último tirón logra liberarlo. Salta de la verja y un agarre en su pierna derecha le hace caer de bruces en el suelo. El golpe lo deja algo atontado y con el sabor a sangre en la boca. Escupe y tironea de su pierna, cuando mira hacia la verja lo ve: medio caminante que no había visto por estar entre los matorrales le tiene cogido del tobillo y estira de él que intenta zafarse sin éxito.-Hijo de perra, suelta-le da patadas con la pierna libre hasta que cae en la cuenta de que tiene un hacha en la mano y con un par de golpes y mucha pringue negra, que en otro tiempo fue sangre, consigue ponerse en pie aún con la visión algo nublada. Intenta enfocar la ruta de escape que tenía prevista cuando chocan con él y algo le cae encima volviendo hacer que se coma el suelo. Enarbola el hacha rápidamente poniéndose a la defensiva pero lo que se queda amenazando es al otro chico. El patinador. Que le amenaza también con el bate de pinchos, las gafas rotas y un labio sangrante. Ambos respiran agitadamente y por un momento se olvidan del lote hasta que el de la perilla de las gafas descolocadas se abalanza para cogerlo y él se adelanta.

-Será mejor que me des eso-amenaza el bateador y  escupe saliva y sangre.

-Ni de coña-Y aferra el paquete con una mano mientras que con la derecha aprieta bien el hacha. Se quedan midiéndose unos instantes hasta que unos gruñidos cerca de ellos los saca de situación.

-¡Mierda!- y ambos se ponen en pie de un salto y echan a correr calle abajo, los ruidos de pelea han atraído a los caminantes de alrededor.

-¡Largo de mi camino!-le grita el castaño al moreno.

-¡Vete tú!

-¡Tú los has atraído! ¡Entrometido de pacotilla!-Doblan en una esquina y tienen que frenar de golpe ante un grupo de no menos diez caminantes que se vuelven hacia ellos-Oh mier¡Eh!- El bateador le coge del cuello de la chaqueta y lo arrastra a un callejón estrecho y largo aparentemente sin salida-¡¿Cómo carajo quieres salir de aquí?!

-¿Siempre gritas tanto?-le pregunta cabreado el otro mientras no para de moverse buscando algo que el castaño no logra ver.  
-Solo cuando estoy en riesgo inminente de muerte.

-¡Bingo!- dan con una escalera de emergencias en una de las paredes a unos metros del suelo.

-Está demasiado alta-le puntualiza.

-Te aúpo, vamos- le hace señas con la mano enguatada y en otras circunstancias no habría aceptado, pero que una horda zombi estuviese a pocos segundos de darles alcance como que aligera las decisiones. Ya sabes, la adrenalina. Se apoya en sus hombros y con un aventón consigue llegar a la escalera y subir.

-¡Eh!-grita el otro indignado desde abajo porque lo observa subir un par de escalones hasta dejar el lote en la pasarela, entonces sin mediar palabra se engancha con los pies en la escalera y colgando cabeza abajo le tiende las dos manos. Se aferra a sus antebrazos y entre los dos consiguen subir y recuperar el aliento en la plataforma de hierro mientras ven como el callejón se llena de caminantes confusos. –Gracias-le dice casi sin aliento.

-¿Creías que me iría?-le espeta con ojos azules indignados, como respuesta solo recibe un encogimiento de hombros.

-No serías el primero. –Se deja caer en la pared de ladrillo y se quita las gafas antes de apoyar la cabeza.

-Me llamo Andy, por cierto-el chico de ojos azules le tiende una mano que mira receloso.

-Sid-le contesta mientras se la estrecha.

-Lo sé.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Nadie sabe muy bien cómo empezó todo, hay un montón de teorías flotando por aquí y por allí. Unos dicen que los experimentos del ejército se les fueron de las manos, que experimentaban con humanos queriendo ser dioses y dios les castigó por ello; otros dicen que fue cosa de las drogas, tan sofisticadas, adulteradas y raras porque cada vez querían más que nadie se paró a pensar en las consecuencias; el gobierno se empeñó en decir que fue un ataque terrorista bioquímico, pero eso solo duró un par de semanas, después el mismo gobierno desapareció. La verdad es que eso podría importar antes, ahora el cómo empezó todo carece de importancia. Pasó. El mundo se fue a la puta mierda y los muertos reinan en las calles donde antes lo hacían los vivos. No importa un carajo el por qué, porque ahora lo importante es sobrevivir. No a los muertos, esos solo son peligrosos cuando tienes que adentrarte fuera de las zonas adecuadas. No, la muerte trajo caos y el caos anarquía hasta que otros ocuparon los lugares que se creyeron con derecho a usurpar. Quizás el hecho de que los ricos estén en sus ciudades amuralladas lejos de la inmundicia influya, quizás el que los abandonasen a su suerte les hizo más rencorosos y desconfiados. Que hagan su “obra de caridad” tirando cada mes algunos paquetes de supervivencia, lo bastante para mantener sus conciencias tranquilas, insuficiente para los que se quedaron fuera de las murallas. Lo que sí es cierto es que ahora todos tienen el mismo objetivo. Sobrevivir como sea. 

 

Caminan por los tejados de un complejo de edificios para alejarse de la zona donde se han conglomerado los caminantes (así los llaman, los que caminan entre la vida y la muerte), intentando dar con la forma de bajar donde no les muerdan las pelotas. 

-Explícame eso de que conoces mi nombre- exige saber el chico de la perilla, se lo preguntó en esa escalera de emergencia pero Andy solo respondió con un “no importa” y siguió trepando. Lo ve suspirar con pesadez.  
-¿No vas a dejarlo estar?-pregunta valorando la separación que hay hasta el otro tejado.  
-No-cuando lo mira con los ojos casi en blanco se encoge de hombros-no se dejarlo estar. Dime.  
-Es… se lo oí decir a un tipo en la Cueva-Sid lo mira extrañado.  
-¿Tú vas por allí?-pregunta sorprendido. La Cueva es una de las tabernas de contrabando más mugrientas, asquerosas y peligrosas que hay a ese lado de la muralla. Los tipos listos no van por allí a no ser que seas DEMASIADO listo y puedas torear y manipular a los cabezas de chorlito que creen tener poder solo porque han matado a alguien para hacerse con su mercancía.  
-A veces, cuando necesito algún trabajo para poder conseg…  
-Espera-le para con las dos palmas en su pecho y lo mira como si le vacilase- ¿Consigues trabajos ALLI? ¿Haces escapadas? ¿Tú?-Andy lo mira neutral. - ¡Venga ya! 

-No solo se necesita fuerza bruta para las escapadas, también necesitan agilidad. Soy un saqueador.-le quita las manos de encima y pillando algo de carrerilla salta al otro techado.  
-¿En serio?-Sid salta cogiéndose los patines en el aire, cayendo sin dificultad a su lado.  
-¿Tan difícil es de creer?- Pregunta tanteando una escalera de emergencias que parece poder aguantar el peso de los dos, el edificio da a una calle poco transitada, no se ve ni un solo caminante.  
-Seh.-Andy le mira mientras baja por las escaleras con algo que tiene que ser hastío.  
-Imagino que tú eres uno de los velocistas ¿no?-Sid se da con el pulgar en el pecho con orgullo.  
-Exactamente, el mejor velocista de esta mugrienta ciudad.  
-Seguro…-siente a Sid exclamar indignado por encima de él al saltar a la calle, agarra el hacha que se había colgado a la espalda para que no molestase y vigila mientras que baja el chico de los patines-Pues velocista, más silencio. No quiero volver a salir corriendo como antes, la velocidad será tu amiga, no la mía.  
-Los saqueadores no sois trigo limpio-le espeta mirándolo con los ojos achinados.  
-¿Porque conseguimos cosas de manera sigilosa sin que tipos como tú se enteren?-se le acerca mucho al hablar y luego con una sonrisa de suficiencia se aleja calle abajo haciendo girar algo entre las manos. Sid lo observa con detenimiento y cuando cae en la cuenta de que es su reloj de bosillo se palpa el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón y se da cuenta de que la cremallera está abierta.  
-¡Eh!-sisea para no levantar la voz. Andy se lo lanza cuando ve que se dirige hacia él y Sid lo coge al vuelo. 

No hablan mucho durante el camino hacia El Subsuelo, la zona detrás de las barricadas, donde las luces son de neón, el ruido es incesante en contraste con la superficie y pese a las luces, todo es oscuro y siniestro. Es como se han tenido que acostumbrar a vivir. Las chabolas están tras la barricada en la superficie, pero donde la gente se reúne, donde mal comen, mal viven y delinquen es en los antiguos laberintos del metro. Se disponen a separarse en la entrada del túnel B “Yo tiro por ahí” “Yo tengo que pasar por la armería a conseguir ruedas” “Bien” “Bien”, pero ninguno se mueve del sitio. Es cuando Sid hace el amago de poner patines a su bifurcación y alejarse cuando Andy lo para.

-Espera-le tira de la manga y acto seguido rebusca en su mochila, donde guardó el lote que consiguió de aquella verja. Le tiende un paquete de proteínas.  
-¿Y esto?  
-Es lo justo. Bueno, no me habrían acorralado esa panda de muertos si no hubieses entrado haciendo follón-Sid se dispone a replicar pero el castaño no le deja-pero creo que lo de hoy se merece sacar algo de provecho. Así que –le tiende el paquete y Sid lo agarra lentamente carraspeando.  
-Gracias.-se dan la vuelta para dirigirse a sus respectivos caminos cuando el moreno cae en algo. Quizás no debería decirlo o pensarlo. Pero lo ha pensado, en plan rayo fugaz por su mente. No es de los que se calla lo que se le ocurre y la verdad es que le interesa lo que ha pensado. Bastante. Asi que lo dice- ¡Eh! ¿Y si quiero encontrarte?-Andy se vuelve y lo mira sorprendido.  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero que me encuentres?-Sid sonríe todo dientes y malas intenciones.  
-Que me has conocido.

Y es esa sonrisa la que le hace contestar, la que le hace algo por dentro. Algo que le da calor en la boca del estómago y crece hasta su cara. Esa sonrisa es la culpable de que le conteste con voz algo tambaleante “En el Molino” y Sid asiente, tan pagado de sí mismo, dando media vuelta y largándose. Lo observa hasta que la oscuridad y el bullicio se lo tragan. Es esa sonrisa y esa actitud lo que hará que esa noche tenga que meter la mano dentro de la ropa para poder aplacar las ganas, para poder apagar un poco ese fuego que le empieza a consumir desde dentro. Tiene que tocarse porque no tocarse pensando en él sería pecado y es pecado tocarse pensando en él porque todo lo que le rodea, su aura entera, da a entender problemas. Pero cielos, no le importaría tener problemas.

Quizás Sid también tenga que tocarse para aliviarse porque esos ojos azules no le dejan dormir. Quizás un encuentro fortuito termine siendo algo más. O nada. No le importa. Necesita tocarse. Y tocarle, y lamerle y… Quizás, después de todo, sí que lo llegue a buscar.


	3. Chapter 3

El ruido esa tarde es peor que de costumbre, o al menos él lo soporta menos estoico que de costumbre. Pero La Cueva está a rebosar, la gente habla más alto de lo normal y él mira su vaso de grog preguntándose por qué diantres no lo ha buscado todavía. Dos semanas y aún nada. Es decir, vale, ha tenido algún que otro trabajillo, ha estado algo ocupado pero le sobraba tiempo. El suficiente para ir hacia el Viejo Molino y quitarle la ropa a bocados y…

No lo entiende. Sigue allí sentado mirando su vaso de grog pero no follando como bestias. Algo en su mente le dice que quizás el otro no quiera verle, su otra parte del cerebro, la que tiene ego, le dice que una mierda. Cree que es por eso, por esa lucha encarnizada que tienen sus dos neuronas dentro de su cabeza lo que le mantiene aún pegado a esa mesa pegajosa y no haciendo que las sábanas estén pegajosas. Será eso.

A buenas horas para tener conciencia. 

Y le molesta el ruido. Le molesta el jodido ruido. El grandullón que hay cerca de la barra no hace más que fanfarronearle a una chavalita. Rubia, cuero negro y rojo cosido a parches, dos grandes coletas rubias con trenzas de cuero y plumas rojas entrelazadas. Muy mona, con un raro gusto por pintarse los ojos como si tuviese un antifaz negro pero la moda ahí abajo hace tiempo que sigue otros cánones, concretamente: el que te salga de la punta del nabo. El top de cuero a parches le deja los hombros al descubierto y ve un tatuaje de tres rombos negros. Aunque lo que más le llama la atención es que lleva un gran martillo cruzado en la espalda y que tiene cara de mosqueo. La chica, no el martillo. Deja su vaso de grog y los observa. El grandullón que cree se llama Matt, se cachondea de algo y no le sienta muy bien a la chica. No está seguro de qué pasa pero en un segundo la escena da un giro brusco y el grandullón termina en el suelo, sin un diente y el martillo estampado en la cara. Medio bar se levanta de un salto por si hay que salir por piernas y el otro medio se esconde tras los taburetes. La chica bufa quitándose un mechón de pelo de la cara, se echa el martillo al hombro y los mira desafiantes.

-¿Hay aquí algún puto velocista que no sea un gilipollas integral con más seso que este que está aquí tumbado?-hay un silencio espeso mientras la chica los recorre uno a uno con la mirada. Sid bebe lo que le queda de grog de un trago y se levanta.

-Si buscas al mejor, lo has encontrado.-la chica tuerce un poco el morro pero se encoge de hombros tras evaluarlo unos segundos.  
-¿Conoces algún saqueador que merezca la pena?-Sid sonríe todo colmillos. Ahí está la excusa que estaba buscando.

 

Realmente el plan es una locura pero es plausible. Es decir, el grupo es de puros locos: está ese chino (coreano) que es todo estrategia y detalles medidos hasta la exactitud, ese tipo duro con la ballesta siempre a punto de dispararle a quien se pare más de dos segundos frente a su cara o medio segundo frente al coreano. Sufre de instinto enfermizo de super protección. Pero funcionan, a su manera. Luego está la pirada del martillo. De verdad, no está en sus cabales, lo mismo está riendo a pierna suelta cogiéndose el estómago y pataleando al aire que se deprime y llora desconsolada agarrada al cuello de alguno gritando a pleno pulmón que es por su culpa. Desequilibrada al máximo. 

Y luego está él. Sid. Con sus ojos penetrantes, su sonrisa canalla y su perilla desconcertante. ¿Por qué le perturba su perilla? No lo sabe, eso es lo desconcertante. Realmente todo él es desconcertante. 

Y él mismo. Andy, metido en medio de todo ese embrollo.

Recuerda cuando fueron a por él a su zona. Los detectó antes de llegar a una cuadra del viejo molino abandonado que adaptó como su hogar. Bueno, a todos no, realmente detectó solo a Sid porque mentiría si dijese que no estaba algo ansioso. Expectante. Emocionado ante la posibilidad. Histérico. Pletórico. Se le hacía el culo pepsi cola. Cuando lo localizó y dedujo por su camino que se dirigía hacia su casa incluso se planteó abrirle la puerta en pelota picada o tumbado sobre la mesa de la habitación con algún juego de palabras malísimo. La cosa es que se contuvo y mejor así porque al abrir la puerta con entusiasmo lo que se encontró fue a una loca rubia que se le echó encima derribándole y parloteando sin parar. 

Desde ese momento no habían pasado ni un segundo a solas. Muchas miraditas, muchas sonrisas con colmillos, muchos dobles sentidos, pero ahí estaban siempre rodeados de ese grupo de dementes planeando una misión suicida que había aceptado sin pensarlo demasiado ¿por qué? PORQUE EL DICHOSO TIO CHUNGO DEL QUE SE HABÍA COLGADO EN DOS SEGUNDOS SE LO HABÍA PEDIDO HACIÉNDOLE OJITOS Y DICIENDO “VAMOS, SERÁ DIVERTIDO”. Ni que fuese un adolescente. 

La misión. Bueno, la misión digamos que es rescatar a una damisela en apuros. En una ciudad amurallada, en uno de los centros de reclusión, vigilada por guardas a todas horas, con todas las alarmas siempre saltando a la mínima, teniendo que esquivar primero la franja de caminantes que rodea la ciudad por el zumbido hipnótico que producen las vallas reforzadas y electrificadas. Vamos, coser y cantar. Pero cuando el plan se empieza a desglosar y Glenn (el coreano), el estratega, empieza a planificarlo todo se le pasa por la mente durante un instante que hasta podría funcionar. Luego recuerda todas las dificultades y se le pasa, pero durante un segundo ahí está, la emoción de que podría ser. 

Igual que cuando se sienta junto a Sid alrededor de la pequeña fogata que hacen para calentarse durante las noches más frías en su periplo hacia la ciudad. Cuando se rozan rodillas y Sid le toca los dedos de la mano al pasarle el vaso. En esos momentos ahí está, el pellizco en el estómago de que sí, que podría ser. Pero el momento pasa sin más. Pensaba que durante la “excursioncita” lo tendría más fácil, con todos esos sitios en los que esconderse, tantos recodos en esas ruinas cochambrosas, claro que también hay caminantes y forajidos. La cosa es poner pegas, leches. Cree que le van a explotar los bajos fondos. Porque los otros dos, el guerrero y el estratega (algún día se aprenderá sus nombres ¿Daryl? ¿Glenn? Lo que sea) sí tienen sus escarceos. A nadie se le escapó el detalle de que de vez en cuando, cuando el campamento ya está asentado y se han hecho las debidas rondas de seguridad al perímetro, se escabullen sin excusas baratas y vuelven a las horas con el pelo revuelto y la ropa mal colocada y con caras de alivio y placer infinito. 

Andy quiere un poco de eso, no es mucho pedir. 

Da vueltas bajo su manta, el fuego chisporrotea cerca y debería estar durmiendo pero no sabe si tiene frío, calor, una piedra clavada en los riñones o si la ardilla que tuvieron como cena le ha dado dolor de estómago. No lo sabe, no está seguro. El caso es que no puede dormir. Se incorpora y mira con hastío las llamas. Harley duerme sonriente abrazada a su martillo, como si la cosa no fuese con ella. Daryl tiene una mano sobre la ballesta y pareciera que solo finge dormir, dispuesto a saltar a la mínima señal de peligro. Glenn le babea el hombro. Sid hace la guardia. O eso recuerda, porque frunce el ceño y mira hacia un lado y otro de la hoguera y no ve al chico por ningún lado. Se empieza a levantar poco a poco para no alertar al resto aunque su corazón ha empezado a bombear más rápido de lo normal y cree que se le va a salir del pecho cuando le cogen del brazo. Se gira rápidamente con el brazo dispuesto a asestar un puñetazo en alguna cara putrefacta y se detiene al ver a Sid, que le pone un dedo sobre los labios y le hace un gesto hacia algún sitio a la oscuridad de su izquierda. Andy traga saliva porque su dedo se aparta de sus labios demasiado lentamente, o quizás porque le mira muy intensamente. Le tiemblan las piernas. Aserejé.

Lo agarra de la mano y lo conduce entre matorrales y raíces que intenta esquivar alejándose cada vez más de la luz de la hoguera del campamento pero siempre teniéndola a una mirada de distancia para saber el camino de vuelta. Le pone una mano en el pecho y lo para, apegándose mucho a él, susurrándole casi en el oído “ssssh” y cree que va a besarle. De verdad que sí, pero entonces hace otra vez el gesto de señalar algo por encima de su hombro y no tiene muy claro si es un tic nervioso que ha cogido, si tiene una contractura o qué hasta que por encima del bombardeo histérico de su corazón, lo oye. Son voces. Voces no muertas, porque los muertos no hablan. Se levanta, caminan, gruñen, babean, te comen, pero lo que es el hablar no lo llevan bien. 

Se tensa y abre la boca para decir algo cuando Sid le mira y niega levemente, le hace una seña y ambos se acercan casi gateando y a Andy se le evapora de la mente de un plumazo cualquier pensamiento impuro que aún albergase. Es una patrulla de reconocimiento.

-Una patrulla-susurra. Sid no le mira cuando le contesta.  
-Peor, Rastreadores.

Vuelven a trompicones hasta la base del campamento, intentando no hacer ruido pero les parece que cada ramita u hoja que pisan suenan como cacerolas cayendo en una cocina silenciosa. Llegan casi sin resuello, cogidos de las manos para no perderse, un gesto que ninguno se ha parado a pensar. No sabrían decir quién cogió de la mano a quién. Andy empieza a echar tierra al pequeño fuego y Daryl se levanta de un salto, en un segundo está sobre su rodilla apuntando.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta en voz baja cuando se percata que solo son sus compañeros.  
-Rastreadores- y no tiene que decir más. En un pestañeo Glenn está recogiendo sus cosas y Sid intenta despertar a Harley mientras los demás se dan toda la prisa que pueden sin hacer ruido en casi penumbra.

-Ivy, sabes que tengo cosquillas si metes la mano dentro de…  
-¡Harley!-susurra desesperado mientras la agita por un hombro. La chica, con las coletas despeluchadas y la voz adormilada abre un poco los ojos y le pide que le deje en paz, que está soñando cosas bonitas.-Harley-vuelve a llamar-Hay que irse. Hay Rastreadores.

La chica sufre un cambio brusco. No se incorpora y empieza a ser eficiente como los demás. Se agarra fuerte a su martillo, los ojos se le desencajan de puro pánico y chilla. Chilla con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

-¡Hazla callar!-pide Daryl.  
-¿Qué le pasa?-Glenn se cuelga su mochila y le tiende a Daryl la suya. Andy se acerca y le acaricia la espalda, nervioso.  
-Harley, ssshhh, calla. Calla.-la chica vuelve sus ojos aterrados hacia él.  
-¡No quiero volver! ¡No me volverán a llevara Arkham! –la chica parece fuera de sí y ninguno da con la manera de calmarla. Sienten ladridos y se les hiela la sangre. Si hay perros rastreadores y dan con ellos, están perdidos.   
-Pues levanta tu jodido culo para que no te vuelvan a llevar-Daryl la coge de los brazos y la zarandea casi escupiéndole en la cara. Hay un segundo de estupor en el que los demás piensan que la chica se pondrá de nuevo a gritar pero para sorpresa de todos, la chica se calma, agarra bien su martillo y asiente.  
-Vámonos cagando leches.

Andar por el bosque sin una luz que te guíe y te muestre las raíces y los obstáculos es difícil, correr mientras intentas salvar el pellejo es de locos. Sid va el primero, seguido de Harley y Andy, Daryl y Glenn cierran el paso. El camino es tortuoso, hay demasiada maleza y Daryl no puede perder mucho tiempo borrando el rastro que van dejando, demasiado ocupados en poner distancia de por medio con sus perseguidores. Oyen a los perros y las órdenes cada vez más cerca, si encontraron lo que quedaba del campamento podrán seguir sus rastros con más atino. Los árboles apenas dejan pasar la luz de la luna y si es difícil correr, también lo es seguir junto con tus compañeros cuando no ves nada.

Es lo que le pasa a Andy.

Tropieza, no sabe muy bien con qué, pero al levantarse se siente algo desorientado y cuando lleva unos metros corriendo se da cuenta de que no consigue dar con los demás. Siente pavor y vuelve a tropezar llenándose la boca de barro. Escupe y al levantarse otra vez se nota cansado y aterido. No avanza ni dos metros cuando vuelve a tropezar y al escuchar las voces que se acercan se agazapa entre unos matorrales e intenta cubrirse la cara de barro implorando a un dios en el que no cree que no le encuentren.

 

Es una guarida de coyotes o algo así, es pequeña y estrecha pero caben los tres algo apretujados. Cubren la entrada con matorrales y ramas y aguantan la respiración intentando descubrir a qué distancia se encuentran. A Sid se le agolpan un montón de preguntas en la cabeza. No deberían estar tan cerca de la alambrada para que una patrulla de Rastreadores pululase por allí. Nunca se alejan demasiado de los lindes de las cárceles. ¿Arkham? ¿Qué carajos es Arkham? Necesita pensar pero el cerebro le va a mil y no consigue calmar su respiración. Tantea la oscuridad pero no logra encontrar la mano de Andy pese a que debe estar…

-¿Andy?-se gira rápidamente en esa cavidad tan pequeña y no lo logra ver. No ve nada, no lo ve. -¿Dónde está Andy?  
-¿No venía detrás de ti?-le pregunta Glenn a Daryl.  
-Pensé que iba al lado de Sid.  
-¿Andy no está?-Harley agarra su martillo contra su pecho asustada-Si se queda ahí fuera lo cogerán. Lo cogerán y… ¡Sid!-el chico aparta las ramas y sale del escondite a toda prisa, trastabillando por la propia ansiedad de querer encontrarlo antes que los rastreadores. Si lo cogen está muerto. Es lo único en lo que puede pensar. No sabe cuando ha empezado a llover, pero el agua se le mete en los ojos y pica, no le deja ver en condiciones. Borrará su rastro, pero también las pistas que le lleven a encontrar a Andy antes que ellos. Se obceca tanto en su búsqueda que no guarda cuidado en que no le pillen a él. Cuando se da cuenta es demasiado tarde, lo tienen rodeado. Intenta huir, le da una patada en el pecho al primer guardia que se le pone en el camino y se sirve del barrizal que se ha formado por la lluvia para deslizarse lejos del siguiente pero son demasiados. 

Andy tirita de frío asustado cuando oye el ruido de la pelea. Se encoje aún más sobre sí mismo, queriendo hacerse lo más pequeñito posible. No sabe quién pelea, no sabe si han cogido a alguno de sus amigos o si se han encontrado con caminantes. Intenta prestar atención y oye tacos e improperios. Sale de allí sin pararse a pensar una mierda cuando reconoce una de las voces. Corre y agarra la primera rama caída que encuentra. Se guía de oído, tampoco están demasiado lejos. Deja sin sentido a un guardia al pegarle en la cabeza con la rama, le pilla de sorpresa, pero no tiene mucha más suerte. Descubre a Sid, reducido entre cuatro guardias, casi de rodillas en el suelo. Sabe que grita su nombre porque Sid levanta la cabeza y cuando dos guardias se tiran sobre Andy le grita desgarrado. 

 

No recuerda nada más. Solo oscuridad.


	4. Chapter 4

La cabeza parece que ha sido la pelota de un partido de rugby y se han cebado con ella. Le duele a rabiar y tiene la espalda agarrotada. Es lo primero que siente conforme va recobrando la conciencia pero la cabeza le duele tanto que quisiese volver a desmayarse. Oye algo, a lo lejos, como dentro de un túnel. Reconoce esa voz, está seguro. La reconoce pero no sabe de qué. Le está llamando, ¿Andy? ¿Así es como se llama? Le gusta esa voz, le gusta cómo se siente su nombre dicho por esa voz. Pero le está llamando apremiante, suena preocupado. ¿Por qué suena preocupado? ¿Está mal? Si está mal tiene que despertarse ya y ayudarlo. Necesita ayudarlo.

-¿Andy?-Sid se inclina sobre él cuando abre los ojos con dificultad- ¿Andy me oyes?  
-Sid…-le duele decir su nombre porque tiene la boca seca y con un regusto ferroso en ella. Sid, se acuerda de él, es el dueño de la voz que le llamaba. Intenta enfocar un punto claro y todo lo que tiene delante es él. Sucio, con un labio partido y una mejilla amoratada, le tiemblan las manos y no sabe qué hacer con ellas. Ese es su Sid. Se remueve un poco y se da cuenta que no está completamente en el suelo, tiene la cabeza (dios, cómo le duele) apoyada en sus piernas.   
-Andy, joder, no me des esos sustos. Pensé que…-le tiemblan las manos al quitarse el pelo de la cara, se echa hacia atrás y suspira aunque es más un gruñido en el que intenta serenarse- ¿Por qué coño volviste?  
-¿Por qué volviste tú?-contesta a duras penas. Sid cierra los ojos y deja caer los brazos, destensando los hombros. Suspira, ese sí es un suspiro. Le ahorra contestar- ¿Dónde están los demás?  
-Solo estamos nosotros, por lo menos que yo sepa- mira alrededor y distingue unas paredes oscuras y luces que tintinean sin ofrecer demasiada luz a ese tétrico lugar.- Cuando nos cogieron nos metieron en un furgón acorazado y nos trajeron aquí. No pude ver mucho más que el nombre de la entrada.  
-¿Dónde carajo estamos?-se incorpora un poco ayudado por Sid y se sienta apoyado en la pared a su lado.   
-Arkham.-Se quedan mirando a los ojos hasta que Andy tuerce el gesto.  
-¿Y qué cojones es Arkham?  
-El infierno-le contestan del otro lado del pasillo. La celda tiene un catre, algo que dudan sea una letrina y todo es… está seguro de que pillarán una infección solo con estar sentados ahí. Gatean hasta las rejas de la celda y miran hacia ambos lados. No distinguen ninguna celda ocupada hasta que de la segunda a su izquierda, enfrente de ellos, algo se mueve. Las luces vuelven tintinean tétricamente y le dan una oscuridad y toque lóbrego que acentúa la sensación de que no querrían estar allí ni para refugiarse de una horda de caminantes. La figura de la celda se acerca a los barrotes y consiguen verla. Es una mujer.

-¿Andy?  
-¿mm?  
-Recuérdame a la chica aquella que teníamos que rescatar. Nuestra damisela en apuros-Andy lo mira a él y seguidamente a la chica de la celda.  
-Pelirroja,- Sid asiente, muy despeinada y el pelo sucio pero es pelirroja. Andy sigue enumerando- labios carmesí –Sid tuerce un poco la cabeza. Tiene los labios agrietados y secos pero podría decirse que sí, carmesí- Tez verdosa –Sid bufa.  
-¿Por qué alguien iba a tener la piel verdosa?-Andy se encoge de hombros.  
-¿Estaría enferma?-se giran los dos hacia la chica. Sí, tiene la piel como enfermiza.- y viste de verde.- pantalón corto, medias rotas, botas desgastadas, una especie de corsé, quizá podría decirse que todo fue en otra vida verde. Quizá.  
-Muy bien -Sid asiente.-Es Ivy.  
-¿Quiénes sois vosotros?-pregunta irritada y curiosa la mujer que se deja caer en la pared, cansada y sin fuerzas.  
-Pues verás…-empieza a decir Sid-esto es gracioso pero…  
-Somos tus rescatadores.  
-Tronchante, ¿verdad? Lo más gracioso de todo es que tú no deberías estar aquí. Tu ubicación estaba un poco más, realmente no sé dónde mierdas estamos, pero aquí no era donde deberías estar.   
-Se supone que estarías en las dependencias de Ciudad nº3.  
-¿Quién os ha mandado?  
-Harley, una rubia algo loca con un martillo muy grande-explica Andy y la mujer se incorpora y agarra a los barrotes.  
-No está aquí, ¿verdad? No la han cogido-pregunta apremiante. Ante la negativa de los chicos se calma un poco.

Las horas se difuminan y no saben a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo llevan encerrados. No les han llevado ni comida ni agua y se sienten débiles y extenuados. Hay una sola manta raída en el catre en el que no caben los dos, así que se arropan con ella en el suelo, siempre cerca de los barrotes para no perder de vista a Ivy que pareciera a punto de desfallecer en cualquier momento.

-Dinos, Ivy. ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?-a Andy le castañean los dientes del frio al hablar y se arrebuja más bajo el abrazo de Sid.- Si no llega a ser por esto, asaltamos la maldita Ciudad nº3 en balde.   
-Me… trasladaron…-cada palabra le cuesta un horror y tiene que parar para tomar aire-hace unas semanas. No sé por qué.   
-Tenemos que sacarla de aquí-Sid mira de soslayo a la chica que se hace un ovillo en el suelo- ni ella ni nosotros aguantaremos mucho más así.   
-Necesito agua-pide la chica.-necesito ir al laboratorio. La luz. La luz. –parece que delira y los chicos intentan hablar con ella preocupados de que pierda la conciencia. Ella les pide que le hablen de Harley, de su grupo y mientras le hacen sonríe y parece alejada de esa prisión.

 

Las luces dejan de tintinear para apagarse de improviso. No saben si es de día o de noche porque en esa zona no hay ventanas por las que guiarse. Se quedan dormidos por agotamiento escuchando de fondo los sollozos de Ivy. Los despierta de golpe un cubo de agua frío sobre sus cabezas. Boquean y las quejas se les ahogan en las gargantas congeladas. Les llueven patadas y Sid ve con horror cómo dos guardias tironean de Andy, intentando llevárselo a otra celda distinta pero se abalanza sobre él soltando el agarre y lo protege bajo su cuerpo mientras les pegan e Ivy grita desde la otra celda que los dejen en paz sin éxito alguno. No dura mucho pero les parece una eternidad. 

-¡Imbécil!-le grita Andy cuando los guardias les dejan en paz. Sid está tendido en el suelo y tiene un ojo morado y respira con dificultad.- ¿Para qué cojones haces eso? ¿Qué querías, que te mataran a golpes?   
-A mi lado-apenas se le oye y Andy tiene que acercarse un poco más a su cara.  
-¿Qué?-pero cuando está inclinado hacia él, Sid le roba un beso. Un roce de labios en el que lo aspira entero y deja a Andy clavado en el sitio.  
-No te apartes de mi lado-le dice al separarse y Andy boquea un simple “sí” mientras Sid sonríe socarrón pese a las circunstancias.  
-Ey, tortolitos-Ivy les hace señas-¿Puedes moverte?-Sid asiente incorporándose.-Los guardias volverán en unas horas para la comida. Paliza y comida, es su rutina. Pero se me ha ocurrido un plan y os necesito, yo estoy demasiado inservible ahora mismo.

 

Los guardias que van a dejarles la comida son solo dos porque tienen la filosofía de que después de la paliza los prisioneros no podrán apenas moverse y dar tanta guerra. Cuando llegan a su celda Sid está tirado en el suelo inconsciente y Andy grita improperios entre lágrimas sin dejar de repetir “lo habéis matado” una y otra vez. Uno de los guardias se agacha para comprobar las constantes (no es bueno tener zombis por las esquinas, bastante tienen ya con los presos que tienen por ahí). En el momento en el que le toca el cuello a Sid, este abre los ojos y le asesta un golpe en la cabeza con la barra de hierro que han conseguido al desarmar el catre. El otro guardia se gira por la sorpresa y Andy le clava una barra puntiaguda en la pierna. Forcejean hasta dejarles sin sentido mientras Ivy les pide que se den prisa por si han alertado a los demás guardias. Cogen las llaves, los comunicadores y las defensas que les cuelgan de los cintos, se ponen sus cascos y chalecos para protegerse y ayudan a Ivy a salir de su celda.

-Al laboratorio-apremia ella.  
-Pero tenemos que intentar buscar una salida y…  
-¡Al laboratorio!-insiste furiosa y se apoya en los dos para avanzar por donde les va dirigiendo. Solo se encuentran con un par de guardias en su camino que consiguen noquear entre los dos y casi cuando están llegando a la zona del laboratorio sienten un gran jaleo un par de plantas abajo. Piensan que los buscan a ellos pero al ocultarse en una oficina desierta ven a varios guardias pasar corriendo en dirección a la entrada. Cuando el camino está despejado se escabullen los metros que les separan del laboratorio. 

Rompen el candado de la puerta con las porras y pasan lo más sigilosamente posible, cerrando las puertas tras ellos. Sid monta guardia mientras observa a Ivy abrir pequeños frigoríficos que contienen viales y cosas así. La chica le da una serie de órdenes a Andy, unos números de un lote concreto. Tiran tarros de cristal, crisoles, erlenmeyers mientras Sid les apremia desde la puerta. Al final es Andy el que parece encontrarlo. Un frasco solo en un frigorífico pequeño iluminado por luz UV.

-¿Ivy, es esto?  
-¡No lo toques!-le grita cuando el chico extiende la mano para cogerlo.- Sid, el armario del fondo. Coge las máscaras antigas que hay- El chico corre a por ellas y coge tres-No, yo no la necesito. Ponéoslas, ya.

Obedecen mientras Ivy coge el pequeño frasco, no lo abre hasta que no se asegura de que las tienen bien colocadas y los chicos ven con asombro cómo se bebe el contenido. Si no ha querido que lo toquen debe ser peligroso pero ella se lo ha tomado como si nada y para sorpresa de los chicos, su piel parece ponerse más y más verde por momentos y su mirada a recobrar brillo.

-No durará mucho.  
-¿Qué cojo…  
-No hay tiempo-le corta-Puedo alargar el efecto máximo 30 minutos, pero después de eso volveré a ser un despojo hasta que no consiga agua y luz suficientes para recuperarme. –Les señala la puerta- No me toquéis-ordena- y siempre, siempre, permaneced justo detrás de mi u os atrapará la nube.-Asienten sin tener muy claro de qué diantres está hablando. 

Salen de la puerta tras la chica desarmada, siendo un blanco fácil para cualquiera. Van a objetar y reducirla si hace falta para que se deje de tonterías y se coloque entre ambos cuando, bajando las escaleras, unos cinco guardias se giran y les apuntan con pistolas entonces la chica levanta las manos y juran -de verdad, juran- que aparece una nube salida de vete tú a saber dónde (pero que sus engañados ojos se empeñan en asegurarles que salen de la propia Ivy). El caso es que esa nube, algo densa y como con partículas en suspensión se cierne sobre los guardias y estos empiezan a gritar incontrolados, quitándose los uniformes mientras se arañan la piel hasta sangrar. Andy y Sid se aseguran de quedarse bien juntitos y pegados a la espalda de Ivy sin llegar a tocarla. Bajan las escaleras y se dirigen a la puerta principal siguiendo la misma jugada: Ivy intoxica a los que les salen delante y ellos se encargan de los que les vienen por detrás. 

-¡Espera!-Ivy se para cuando los dos chicos le gritan y se ponen delante de los últimos guardias que les separan de la salida.  
-¿Ivy?-pregunta uno de ellos, uno que porta un gran martillo y que se levanta la visera del casco dejando ver una cara con un extraño maquillaje.  
-¡Harley!-la rubia grita y salta a los brazos de la de piel verdosa sin importar que Andy le diga que no la toque. Los otros dos guardias son inconfundibles: una gorra de beisbol colgada del cinto y otro con una ballesta colgada a la espalda.  
-¿Esta no estaba en otra ciudad?-pregunta Glenn, algo amortiguado, bajo el casco.  
-Explicaciones y reencuentros emotivos, luego. Ahora ¡VAMONOS!-Daryl dispara a unos guardias que se les acercan por la espalda y el grupo en tropel sale hacia la calle donde les recibe una lluvia torrencial y un viento gélido. Los relámpagos iluminan el camino hacia la verja de la entrada, lleno de matorrales y árboles espesos y salidos de una auténtica película de miedo. Si alguno recordase lo que es una película. Como si no viviesen ya una, con tanto zombi.  
-¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?-Sid tiene que gritar para hacerse oír por encima del temporal, al llegar a los límites de la prisión Glenn señala una de las furgonetas acorazadas.  
-La robamos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Venga, va, el ponno que todos esperaban.

El sol le da en la cara haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz y termina de despertarse aunque no quiere. Le invade ese sopor, esa calidez que solo proporciona el saberse a salvo y en casa, durmiendo plácidamente en una cama. En su cama y es más, acompañado. Se pone de lado para mirar a Sid dormitar junto a él. Están precariamente vestidos, pero vestidos al fin y al cabo. Parte de la ropa está tirada por toda la habitación. Sid duerme profundamente y no le extraña, hace apenas unos días que salieron de toda esa situación de pesadilla.

 

Si recuerda la furgoneta recuerda también los baches, la velocidad suicida intentando poner tierra de por medio y alejarse de aquella prisión de psicóticos. La suspensión bastante atroz y el dolor de riñones que se le sumó al dolor de TODO que ya llevaban. Recuerda el acampar cerca de riachuelos y viajar por la noche para que Ivy aprovechase toda la luz solar que fuese capaz durante el día. Perímetros de seguridad, turnos de guardia con los nervios a flor de piel, poca comida… y besos furtivos, caricias cuando nadie mira, roce de manos cuando no están pendientes. Estaban bastante histéricos por todo lo pasado asi que intentaban no separarse del grupo ni alejarse de los lindes del campamento. Avanzaban poco pero seguro, recuperándose como podían de las heridas, ganándose confianzas con alianzas inquebrantables.

 

-¿Volvisteis a por nosotros? No sabíais que la chica estaba ahí, nos pilló de sorpresa a todos-Sid le pregunta una noche a Daryl. El mayor conduce y Sid le hace compañía como copiloto vigía mientras los demás intentan dormir en la parte de atrás.

-Volvimos-Daryl se encoge de hombros mirándole de reojo-la chica estaba cagada de miedo pero no dejaba de repetir que había que sacaros de allí y bueno, chico, Glenn y yo no somos de los que dejan atrás a los compañeros.

-Gracias-lo dice de corazón, aún le duele el costado derecho si recuerda las patadas. Se gira instintivamente en busca de Andy que duerme junto con Glenn, entre las dos chicas que los abrazan a ambos como si fuesen ositos de peluche.

-¿Tan malo fue?-el silencio por parte del chico le contesta asi que pregunta algo que le concome desde que salieron de ese infierno-La chica, la de verde ¿qué carajos es?

-No tengo ni idea, colega.

 

Llegaron exhaustos a la Barricada, de eso hace, bueno, no está seguro. Cree que fue la noche anterior pero por lo descansado que está cree que ha estado durmiendo más de un día entero. Sid tiene entrelazados sus dedos con los suyos y él los besa mientras los aprieta un poco. Es increíble que estén por fin a salvo (todo lo a salvo que se puede estar en un mundo post apocalíptico lleno de zombis y psicópatas) y descansados. Están a salvo y descansados y el resto del grupo está descansando en sus propios refugios y tiene a Sid ahí. Ahí delante, medio desnudo medio vestido, todo para él. Sin guardias queriendo matarles, ni zombis queriendo comerles, ni locas que les abracen llorando para agradecerle salvar al amor de su vida. Esas cosas. Vamos, que no hay nadie más que ellos y de pronto Andy es consciente de todo eso. De que sólo ha tenido besos –profundos, demandantes, calientes como el núcleo de un jodido volcán- y caricias sobre la ropa cuando todos dormían. Es consciente de todo eso y de que ahora tiene a un Sid a dos centímetros de su cara y PUM. Sucede. Respuesta pauloviana. Se le llena la boca de saliva en un santiamén. Traga y su sangre se vuelve espesa y le cosquillea por todo el cuerpo.

 

¿Si le besa se despertará? Quizás si le lame los labios, así, lentamente, delineando su contorno. Sid solo hace un sonidito desde la garganta y se mueve un poco, lo justo para que Andy se dé cuenta de que tiene una bonita erección mañanera -¡Fíjate! ¡Cómo él!- y se arrancará la mano a bocados si no la toca aunque sea por encima de la tela. La masajea lentamente, con la otra mano aferrada a la de Sid, apegándose a su cuerpo y contoneándose un poco. Sid separa los labios y deja escapar el aire, como un globo que se desinfla y pestañea intentando enfocar pese a la brillante luz del sol.

-Andy-dice su nombre con vehemencia, como otros hombres y mujeres claman el nombre de un dios o deidad suprema.-Andy, ven.

 

Le tira con la mano que no tienen entrelazada y le dirige para que se ponga encima de él. Le pone la mano libre en la cintura mientras Andy se mueve sobre él, rozando erecciones aunque la tela esté aún de por medio. Andy tiene que gemir, un poquito, tiene que colarle la lengua en la boca porque Sid no la cierra y se relame los labios secos y tiene que hacerlo. Besarle con mucha lengua mientras no deja de contonearse y Sid se suelta de su mano solo para poder meterle las dos por debajo del calzoncillo y acariciarle el culo a la misma vez que él sube un poco la cadera. Lo aprieta contra él y Andy gime en su boca arrastrándose más, marcando más el movimiento para aumentar la fricción. Vuelve a repetir su nombre “Andy” sobre su boca, como una letanía. Demasiado en esta vida para resistirse.

 

-Sid-el de la perilla le mete el pulgar en la boca y el chico lo chupa y lo relame y piensa que eso está bien, está jodidamente bien pero estaría aún mejor si no fuese el dedo del chico lo que tuviese en la boca. Se sacan las camisetas, tocándose, intentando tocarse toda la piel y Andy se desliza hacia abajo, hasta que su boca queda a la altura adecuada y su lengua lame la tela abultada y ya humedecida. Se relame y Sid le dice que “si no quieres… no tienes porqué…” y es el turno de Andy de sonreír de medio lado, socarronamente. De vacilarle y quitarle el último vestigio de tela que le queda en el cuerpo para, acto seguido, darle un lametón de abajo arriba tan lleno de saliva y tan caliente que hace que Sid se tenga que agarrar a las sábanas y ahogar un gemido.

-Joder, dios-Sid le agarra del pelo cuando se lo mete entero en la boca, profundo, muy profundo, mientras con una mano juega con sus testículos y acaricia y rodea y AHÍ en ese punto. Justo cuando le besa la punta goteante acaricia ese punto entre los testículos y el culo y si aprieta el culo es para no correrse ya y parecer un jodido adolescente tirillas. Sid alza las caderas cuando Andy se lo saca por completo de la boca y suplica “no pares, no pares, Andy, no pares” y lo mira desde arriba mientras Andy le besa los testículos, los besa y los lame y baja y lame ese punto, otra vez ese punto. Cree que va a llorar de puro placer como no lo ha hecho en su jodida vida. Le lame el culo y con la mano le pajea y cuando prácticamente se le duerme la lengua vuelve a metérselo en la boca de golpe con su propio paquete a punto de estallar al sentir los gemidos de Sid y cómo se retuerce entre las sábanas. Sid se corre con Andy comiéndole los huevos y moviendo un dedo en su culo. Se corre tironeándole del pelo y arqueando la espalda hasta casi partírsela. Se corre con cada puto músculo de su cuerpo y aun así se siente excitado cuando baja de la ola. Se siente en carne viva y quemándose desde dentro cuando Andy se le sube encima y vuelve a moverse esta vez sin ropa interior, cuando le lame la oreja y le dice muy guarro “Ahora me vas a follar hasta que te corras otra vez y no pueda andar derecho en un mes”.

 

Sid lo besa todo dientes, incándole los dedos en el culo hasta ponerse los nudillos blancos. Lo gira con violencia y hace que Andy saque culo de rodillas mientras con una mano le obliga a agachar la cabeza entre las sábanas. Le escupe en el culo y con dos dedos le prepara. Nada de paciencia o delicadeza, apenas tiene los dedos dentro de él cuando se los saca y le embiste sin contemplaciones. Andy gira la cabeza para mirarle desde abajo y se relame al verle montarlo. Sid embiste fuerte, tironeándole del pelo, duro y profundo y clavándole los dedos de la otra mano en la cadera cada vez que cambia el ángulo para embestirle más rápido, más duro. Andy se toca él mismo, se pajea fuerte al ritmo suicida que Sid mantiene en su culo. Grita su nombre “sid, sid, me corro, sid, sigue, me corro” y cuando está a punto, Sid embiste todo lo profundo que puede mientras entrelaza los dedos con los de Andy y termina de pajearle él mismo. Andy se corre cuando Sid aún sigue moviéndose, corriéndose por segunda vez esa mañana poco después que él.

 

Sid cae sobre la espalda sudada del chico, con las sábanas hechas un lío en el suelo y el corazón bombeándoles a mil. Aunque está exhausto, Sid le recorre todo el cuerpo a besos hasta darle un buen mordisco en el trasero sacándole carcajadas porque “¿Eres un zombi?” “Si eso significa que puedo comerte entero, puede” “Caníbal” “Habló”. Y sudan las sábanas todo el día y toda la noche.

 

 

 

Hay un grupo nuevo en la ciudad tras la Barricada. Variopintos, raros (una hasta es verde), algo escandalosos pero que no dudan en coger una misión por muy descabellada que sea. Pueden parecer los más desequilibrados de ese mundo que dejó de estar cuerdo hace mucho, pero lo que sí es seguro es que son los mejores en lo que hacen: matar zombis, sobre todo cuando están juntos.

 

Y son geniales en la cama.Cada uno de ellos.

Se hacen llamar: **The Crazy Squad.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La idea y el mundo que rodea a todo esta ida de olla es mucho más extenso, intrincado y complicado de lo que ha quedado plasmado aquí. Hay muchas preguntas sin respuestas y demasiados cabos sueltos que me hubiesen encantado desarrollar pero la fecha límite del AI me lo impidió (pese a que se cambió varias veces) asi que no descarto seguir escribiendo sobre esta historia en un futuro porque tengo DEMASIADAS ideas.
> 
> Espero os haya gustado un poquito :)


End file.
